The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
Recently demands for higher performance in all zoom areas with high zoom ratio and more compactness are increasing for imaging optical systems, such as video cameras and digital still cameras. As a zoom lens to meet these demands, a zoom lens which comprises, in order from an object, a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having positive refractive power, and performs zooming by moving each lens group is proposed (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-185782).
However a problem of these conventional zoom lenses is that the zoom ratio cannot be increased while maintaining excellent optical performance.